Hitmonlee
Summary Hitmonlee is a Fighting type Pokémon originating from Gen I. Originally introduced as its own Pokémon with an unknown connection to Hitmonchan, it is eventually revealed to be an evolved form of Tyrogue, who can evolve into three different Pokémon. It evolves when its attack is greater than his defense. It is acquired from the Fighting Dojo. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A Name: Hitmonlee Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male Age: Varies Classification: Kicking Pokémon, Evolved Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification, Fire Manipulation, Elasticity, can bypass Forcefields and Precognition, Metal Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Healing, Enhanced Senses, Martial Arts, Resistance to Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation and Darkness Manipulation, Mind Reading, Non-Physical Interaction, Dynamax Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (As strong as, if not stronger than Hitmonchan) Speed: Relativistic+ (Can react to Seismic Toss, and can keep up with Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Mountain level+ (Can take hits from other members of the Tyrogue evolution chain) Stamina: High via being comparable to Hitmonchan Range: Extended melee range (Has stretchy legs) Standard Equipment: Bitter Berry Intelligence: Hitmonlee is an expert martial artist that is capable of executing every known kick. Weaknesses: Psychic- and Flying- type moves Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Limber:' Hitmonlee cant be paralyzed. *'Reckless:' All moves that do damage to Hitmonlee receive a 20% boost in power. *'Unburden:' Hitmonlee discards anything in his possession to double his speed. Moves *'Mega kick:' A basic kick with all of Hitmonlee's power behind it. *'Double Kick:' Hitmonlee kicks his target twice in quick succession. *'Rolling Kick:' Hitmonlee performs a rolling kick, it may cause his target to flinch. *'Jump Kick:' Hitmonlee jumps up high and does a dive kick, missing may cause him to take damage. *'Blaze Kick:' Hitmonlee envelops his foot in flames and kick his opponent, this may leave his opponent burned. *'Close Combat:' Hitmonlee launches a flurry of attack, after which his defenses will fall. *'Foresight:' This moves allows Hitmonlee to hit incorporeal and intangible beings. *'Reversal:' The lower Hitmonlee's health is the power damage this attack will do. *'Meditate:' Hitmonlee unlocks his inner power giving him an ap boost. *'Revenge:' Hitmonlee lets his opponent attack him so he can deal double the damage. *'Brick Break:' A swift chop that breaks through any barrier. *'Focus Energy:' Hitmonlee starts to concentrate to land an attack on his opponent's weak point. *'Feint:' An attack that can go through any barrier and bypass precognition. *'Mind Reader:' Hitmonlee see reads his opponent's next movements so that his next attack will hit without fail. *'Endure:' A move that allows Hitmonlee to survive any attack with 1 HP however he can only use this move 10 times. *'High Jump Kick:' Hitmonlee's signature attack, he jumps into the sky and does a diving knee kick if this attacks misses however he will take massive damage. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Sanji (Post-Timeskip) (One Piece) Sanji’s Profile (7-A Wano Sanji and 7-A Hitmonlee were used. Speed Equalized) Hitmonchan (Pokémon) Hitmonchan's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Mind Users Category:Male Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Elasticity Users Category:Characters Category:Races Category:Soul Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Metal Users Category:Healers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Fear Users Category:Tier 7